Tropic Sunrise
by pinkfluffydressinggown
Summary: Twilight, AH. Bella and Rose are two childhood best friends from England who have dreamed of love whilst on holiday, all their lives. While on a tropical island, they get all they've wished for and more when they meet Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.
1. Rating Guys

**Hi** **everyone! **

**This is a story I've had up for a while now, but I've revamped it a little.**

**Please read and review lovelies!**

RATING GUYS

"What about him?"

"No way. He's about a five."

This is how we spent our free time on holiday. Sipping cocktails and rating men that walked by.

My best friend Rosalie and I were in an island off Puerto Rico for a quiet break from our day to day lives.

"Bella, you have to lower your expectations. He was a perfectly square six, and you know it."

I looked straight at Rosalie and smirked.

"A perfect six, hey? Why don't you take a shot at him then? Although, I did see him grab a handful of ball sack earlier, though, and give a good rub."

She looked straight at me with wide eyes before breaking into a fit of unattractive snorts.

Rosalie is one of the most attractive girls I've ever seen. With her golden locks that fall in waves to her waist, signature turquoise eyes and a powerful jaw, she could easily be the next Bond girl. But what makes you notice her even more is her stature. At 5'9" without heels, she resembles a Victoria Secret Angel. A perfect size 8 with legs that stretch for miles, she is everything a girl aspires to be.

However, even her looks can't mask her snort when she laughs. For such a goddess, you would think she is a member of a Star trek convention if you heard it.

I can't talk though. Hearing her unattractive guwaffs, I burst into my own laughter; something between Basil Brush and a Southern hillbilly. Compared to Roslaie, I've always felt inadequate. I'm constantly being told by her that I look beautiful, but I just can't believe it. Unlike her blonde hair and blue eyes, my hair is a dull brown which shines copper in sunlight, and I have freckles scattered across my nose due to the sun. I'm a hobbit-sized five feet two inches, but I have always been slender.

We suddenly sober up and take another gulp of our Pina Colada.

Just as I'm sucking the remnants of my third drink and am reaching for my smokes, I see _him_.

He walks across the lobby of the 5-star hotel with enough grace to make everyone else look clumsy. His aubern hair resembles what I can only describe as the just sexed look and his mouth is set in a delectable pout. From my seat, I guess he is 6'2" and he looks like he works out. The tank top he wears is evidence of this, as his biceps are defined and powerful with each stride and his calves look strong and ready. My gaze continues upwards and I am catapulted to heaven by his eyes. They are green and have a depth which I can't explain.

I must have been staring far longer than I thought, because I am suddenly engaged in a stare off with him while he continues to walk. His eyes turn a fraction darker and I hope beyond hope that he may just be interested…

But just as quickly as we lock eyes, we break the connection.

I'm left staring at his side and then his back as he passes our table and heads towards the bar behind us.

Suddenly, I'm jolted forward by Rosalie's elbow.

"What was _that_?" Rosalie questions, giving me a smirk.

"Nothing..." I trail off, reaching for the smokes. I feel I need one now more than ever to slow my hearts erratic beating.

But my reflexes aren't fast enough.

Rosalie snatches them out of my reach and dangles then like a carrot for a donkey.

"Ergh, you're so annoying" I snarl. "Fine. I saw a mega ten. I'm talking a ten plus five. But he was probably looking straight at you, so I've no hope".

As I say this, it suddenly feels true.

I sure do feel like that donkey now. I just want to eat my carrot… and maybe some cake.

Rosalie seems to sense my frustration and slides the smokes to me across the table.

I light one up furiously and inhale. Then I feel bad and offer her one which she accepts.

"Stop bringing yourself down, girl. You're beautiful, when will you realise this?" She looks at me with that look that makes me feel like a royal bitch. It's not her fault she's Italian Vogue cover material. _Ouch; I'm super harsh tonight_. Must be the drinks.

I give her a look of gratification.

She understands.

"So he was a ten plus five, huh?"

I grin. This is how we've been since we met when we were 7 years old. We joke that we are guys. We don't hold grudges. _Guys with long hair_, we say.

"Oh definitely. Hottest I've seen all week. But he won't be interested in me."

She gives me her death stare with a raised eyebrow and I shrug, taking a gulp of smoke.

We arrived on the island a week ago today and couldn't be happier.

Since we were sixteen, we constantly made plans to go on a holiday together to an island and find true love. Our inexperienced minds thought it would be that simple, that love was like a fairy-tale and fell into your lap.

How wrong we were.

Three years have passed since we started our plans and we are both yet to find boyfriends. I find it so hard to believe that Rosalie can't find a boyfriend; she's perfect. When asked, she explains that until she finds the right guy, kissing a few frogs to find a prince will have to do.

But I'm a different kettle of fish. I've still to have a real kiss and not a peck on the lips like when I was 17. I joke that guys must view me as one of them due to no one ever approaching and asking me out, but Rosalie disagrees.

"You're too good for them. And they see that. You're intimidating to them and it scares them that you will undoubtedly put them down."

I get told this at least once a week. Speaking of which…

"Shut the fuck up. Is he the glass of tall, dark and emerald eyes?" she demands.

"Yeah…you noticed him, huh?" I don't think I want to know the answer… I start tracing patterns in the wood on the table.

"Sorta… not my type though. No, what I noticed was how while you were drooling at his biceps, he was giving you the sex eyes." I suddenly look up to see Rosalie sucking on her straw with mischief in her eyes.

"Wh-what?" I stutter. "You're having a laugh. No way he was. He was looking at you!"

She snorts. Again. "Trust me, Bells. I know when guys are interested. And he didn't even notice me. He only had crazy sex eyes for you."

As I contemplate this, she orders us another drink each.

"Don't overthink it, And. Just let loose and have fun, girl. You deserve it, oka-Woah!"

I jump for the second time tonight. I'm a jumpy person.

"What?" I look around, expecting a crazed gorilla to run in to the lobby and start attacking everyone.

"_Him_. He is gorgeous."

I follow Rosalie's line of sight and see what has her fanning herself with her hand me experience heart palpitations.

I know it's him because he is her typical guy. He must be 6'4", and stands like an imposing giant. He muscles bulge out of his t-shirt and his face shows the hint of dimples. His hair is a dark brown and looks a little shaggy.

I see Rosalie licking her lips and can just imagine the thoughts going through her head. I shiver at that thought and feel grossed out, so I take a gulp of the cocktail the waitress left on our table to quelch that thought. These waitresses are very attentive.

When I look back up, I see the guy I pronounced as off the scale standing by him, both of them staring at our table. Then they start towards us.

I suddenly freeze and look at Rosalie.

She turns slowly to me and looks like she wants to squeal.

I want the ground to swallow me whole.

My heart beat goes ten to the dozen and I become confused. _Why am I acting like this? _I'm acting like a teenager with a crush on the lead football player. I suddenly see how pathetic I'm acting and work to control my heart rate.

By the time they have reached our table, I've calmed myself enough to look like I'm just feeling the heat a little.

I hear a throat clear.

"Hiya, ladies," says Rosalie's interest. He has an American twang to his voice, which will drive her crazy. Being from England makes us a sucker for accents.

"Hi yourself. What brings you guys to our neck of the woods?" she flirts. I cringe. Those cocktails are going to her head.

He gives her a grin which shows his pearly whites. His friend just lifts his mouth into what I assume is a smile. I start to smirk as well and Rosalie does her signature pout smile, while scrutinizing him with her eyes.

"We just saw you two beauties sitting on your own and wondered if you wanted any company?" I see him gulp under her questioning gaze and I can tell he was feeling less confident of his plan now.

"Well don't just stand around then. Pull up a chair!" Rosalie laughed. She was _bad._

The guys shot us a grin and pulled a plush sofa over. As they got comfortable, I started to come out of my shell.

"So, what are your names?" I asked. My voice was soft and I wanted to come across as alluring, but most likely sounded winded.

Rosalie's eye candy spoke first.

"I'm Emmett."

"And I'm Edward."

He spoke! I felt a rush of heat at his voice… he was American too.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Bella and this is Rosalie." I gave them a smile that hopefully portrayed warmth.

"How do you two know each other?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, are you guys on a boys holiday?" She suddenly blushed, making my eyes bulge; Rosalie never blushes.

Emmett started chuckling while Edward looked at us with a cheeky grin.

"We're actually cousins," Edward said. "No this isn't boys holiday, we live here." My head snaps back as I take in what he says.

"Wow. You guys are so lucky." Edward looked at me and smiled genuinely.

"What about you two though?" Emmett asks. "I want to say you're from England but I may be wrong.." he trailed off and began drinking the beer he brought to the table.

"That's right!" Rosalie pronounces. "A lot of people here think that we are from some small town in Canada or somewhere. But yeah, we live in Finchley Park which is outer London."

"No way!" Edward shouts. "You're joking us right?" he and Emmett share a look, and grin. "Our parents live in Finchley Park now! We were there about a month ago visiting them!"

"What!" Rosalie and I shout at the same time.

"What a small world..." I trail off.

"Definitely", Edward replies and once again graces me with his powerful stare. It's intoxicating and I want to take a trip to Emerald city. "I'll tell you my favourite place, actually, it's a little bakery off the high street called Sunny Side Up-have you heard of it?"

I almost spit out my drink I decided to sip at this point.

"Umm.. well you see, we actually own that bakery. We co-run it and have been so for about two years now", Rosalie pronounces with a strange look on her face. She must not believe this either.

"Are you kidding me!" Edward asks, looking shocked.

"I swear! We do all sorts; cakes and pastries and sandwiches. We even do fish and-"

"Chip karaoke nights?" Emmett finishes. "Yeah, that one is my favourite," he smiles.

We all look at each other, stunned, and then burst out laughing. Our neighbouring tables look at us with confusion, which only fuels our laughter more.

"This is surreal", Emmett pronounces. "But wait – how come we have never seen you? We go in almost every morning and every karaoke night when we are in England."

"Ah that's just it, my giant friend", I giggle. "We prefer the backroom now, preparing the food and putting our special ingredients in. The shop floor is too much."

"Giant friend, hey?" he responds. "Ooh, here that you guys? I have a friend!"

I roll my eyes as Rosalie and Edward chuckle.

"So what do you guys get up to?" I ask after we sober down.

"Well," Edward begins taking a sip of his beer. "We co-own a company that specializes in designing the structure of homes."

"Basically, we are architects. But Eddie here hates that label, so we are just home designers," Emmett explains for us, while Edward mutters not to call him Eddie.

Rosalie and I learn that both Edward and Emmett grew up together in their loving family, and that when they both got into a prestigious University in London, their parents followed them there to be closer to their boys. However, they felt London life to be too tedious in the winter due to the weather, so they live on the island for nine months of the year.

"Why do you feel the need to move around so much?" I ask. "Wouldn't it be more efficient to live in one place?"

"Of course it would," Edward explains, looking at me with his sincere orbs. "But if you were given the opportunity and means to live wherever you wanted for any measurable amount of time; would you?" He cocks his head to the side as he awaits my answer.

"I see what you mean now," I answer, every word ringing true. "As long as you are happy, you shouldn't worry about what anyone says, that's my motto!"

I'm suddenly aware of how confident and loud I have become since the boys joined our table. I look towards my drink and smokes and see that both are almost empty. I try to think of how many drinks I have had so far tonight, and can recollect four cocktails before I moved onto my signature rum and coke.

I look to Rosalie, who has switched places with Edward and now sits next to Emmett on the sofa. When did that happen?

"Rose?" I ask, getting her attention. "I think I'm gonna head back to the room. I'm feeling a little sloshed."

"Would you like me to come back with you?" She asks. Although I would love to tell her to accompany me back to our room so if I'm sick during the night she can help me out, I can see she is having a blast with Emmett.

"No, no. I'll just run back and recover from these drinks, don't you worry. You have your key right?" I ask, looking through my pockets for my key.

"Yeah, I have that right here," she answers, patting her purse on the table beside her.

"Alrighty then girl, I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Definite, sweet."

I stand up and lean down to give her a hug, whispering for her to have a good night.

I turn to say goodnight to the boys, and see Edward start to rise from his chair as well.

"I'm feeling beat, too Bella. Mind if I walk you back?" He offers, looking at me with an unsure expression.

"Uh, yeah of course," I stammer out. I clear my throat at a drunken attempt to seem cool. "Night then Emmett, I'll see you in the morning hopefully, mate."

"Count on it, short stuff!" he calls to me, reaching up to give me a hug like Rose did.

I smile and wave to the both of them as Edward follows my lead after wishing them both a good night.

"Oh, I'm just gonna grab a quick glass of water," I inform him, stumbling towards the bar. He catches me before I fall into the bar top and chuckles.

"I think you may have had too much to drink, Bella," he states, as he lets go of me.

I snort. "Yeah, right! I bet you I can down a shot faster than you!" I challenge him.

The bartender must have caught my drunken slur, as he suddenly bends below the bar and produces two shot glasses. He fills them with a neon green liquid, and slams them towards us.

Edward looks at the glass like it could bite him.

"I'm not drinking that," he pronounces, and pushes both glasses back. "And neither are you."

"Woah, there! I am so having that," I tell him as I grab the glass. "And so are you. Come on! I'm on holiday!"

He looks hesitant, but grabs both glasses back.

He hands one to me, and starts a countdown.

"1…2…3!" On three, we both shot the glass back, emptying the green solution into our bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for showing an interest! <strong>


	2. Morning Recoveries

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story, and I'm just copying what everyone else does really, so I just want to say hey and tell you a little about this story, and myself.**

**As every vain person, MYSELF FIRST!**

**I'm 18 years old, and I live in England, near London. I have based the language used by Rosalie and Bella on my own language and that of my friends, so don't kill me if it ain't British enough, please. I wish they were like Harry, William and Kate in their speech, but alas, they are commoners like me! I work full time in an office, so updates can't have a time date yet unfortunately**

**But I will try my hardest to get one out as often as possible! **

**The idea has been with me for some time now, and I absolutely adore Twilight fanfiction, so I thought, "Why the heck can't I put my smutty thought of Bella and Edward into writing?!" **

**So this is it, as MJ says. My story. **

**Like all great fanfic, the characters used in this story do not belong to me, they belong to SM**

**SO, on with the second chapter! Please read and review as always (:**

* * *

><p>MORNING RECOVERIES<p>

_What is that bright light? My head… My head. I'm never drinking again. Never, ever._

Thoughts assault my head and I clutch it in an effort to keep my skull intact.

I slowly lifted myself onto my forearms, and found myself in bed.

"Finally, you're awake!" Rosalie smiled to me, standing on the balcony. "I thought you would be out for the entire day!"

I groaned and lay back on the bed_. I can't be arsed for this at the moment_, I thought sourly.

As if reading my thoughts, she came over to the bed and left a few pills on the table.

"Take these, sweetheart. You have a pretty rough night from what I saw. And you kinda left vomit for me around the toilet… Thanks for that." She smiled which assured me she wasn't too pissed off by the way I acted.

"Thanks, babes." I cracked a smile at her.

"Don't thank me yet! And go get washed, love. You stink." She waved her hand in front of her face as if to elaborate that fact.

Throwing my pillow at her, I take my pills and stagger out of bed. She laughs at me, and helps me into the bathroom, for which I am thankful. Knowing my luck, I'd have fallen and cracked my head on the marble floor.

Throwing my swimsuit and cover up onto the counter, I look into the mirror… and wish I hadn't.

I look like death. My hair is all matted to my head and forehead, with drool matting strands together, my face has smeared mascara around my big brown eyes and my lips look chapped. _The song Brown Eyed Girl would never be sung to me._

I sigh and strip down before stepping into the shower, and work the dials to a temperature and pressure that suits me.

One long hot shower later, I dress and emerge from the bathroom. Throwing my hair into a bun as I walk out, I look to Rose for approval on my outfit. I've opted for a black mesh swimsuit and sheer beach skirt which slits up both sides.

She signs for me to twirl for her, which I do.

"It's perfect, my love," she praises my clothing choice.

I smile at her words and notice her beach attire. She has a navy blue bandeau bikini on with a white kimono. Over her pristinely straight locks, she has a straw beach hat that flops onto her face.

"You don't look half bad yourself there, sexy!" I wolf whistle. "Bow-chickha-wow-wow!" I catcall and do a funky dance.

She breaks out laughing and joins my spontaneous dance.

After we are spent from our little morning dance we grab our beach bags that Rose had filled with our sun creams, books, iPods and cover-ups. It's still before 10am, and despite Rose thinking it's an ungodly hour to wake, we can still make breakfast.

We walk out the door and head down the stairs of our apartment, and head towards the buffet.

"Ok, Rose. Break it to me. What the hell happened last night!" I enquire.

"You mean you don't remember?" She giggles at me.

"Honestly, last thing I remember is having a green shot at the bar with Edward…Oh my God! He must think I'm a total idiot!" I exclaim, throwing my head to the skies. Kill me now.

"Wow, you got shit-faced," she shakes her head at me. "Well, after your little shot, Emmett and I saw the both of you head towards the apartments. We had no idea how fucked you were until I came into the room about half an hour later, which may I add, was after a fuck-hot kissing session."

I suddenly squeal like a pig for butcher, and hug her.

"That's amazing Rose! How do you feel now?"

She smiles and hugs me back.

"I really like him Bells. It's like he's the one. I don't know how to describe it though. But listen. No need to fret about Edward; he likes you. I'm not saying much, but know now that those emerald eyes are trained only on you."

I scoff at her, but before I can react, the waitor arrives, and we order drinks. I decide to not say anything about Edward.

We get a table for two, and head towards our seats.

"I can't believe this..." I muttered, and ordered two glasses of water for myself and a cappuccino for Rose.

We talk a little more about how we want to spend the day, and eat our breakfast. I get a yoghurt and granola parfait, with French toast and fruit, while Rose decides upon a full English breakfast._  
><em>

When we feel full to the brim with food, we exit the buffet and enter the lobby.

"Fancy a fag, Rose?" I ask, pulling out my pack of smokes.

"Yeah might as well," she replies, plucking one from my pack. We light up and begin trudging to the beach.

"Oh shit! What about our towels and what not?" I ask, dreading returning to the apartment, to carry our towels back.

"Don't cha worry chick, I got that all covered while you slept. We have the best seats on the beach today-right at the shore line" she smiles to me, stubbing her cigarette out. I follow suit as we sink our feet into the sand.

Half an hour later finds us sprawled out on our lounges, soaking up every ounce of Vitamin D we can.

I'm just about to dose off, when I hear a deep voice to my right.

"Well, don't you look a sight for sore eyes."

Just as I'm about to give a piece of my mind to the speaker, I see Edward looking down and smiling at me.

"Yeah well not all of us are graced with perfection, thanks", I grin back.

"Little joker..." he mumbles, taking a seat on the sunbed next to me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him, sitting up. I see Rose and Emmett talking and tip my head to him in greeting. He salutes back and we smirk.

"Urgh, like crap. Why the hell did you give me that shot again? Last time I listen to you."

Just as I start to feel insulted, I look to him and he smiles, showing he is only joking.

"Man, you might not have to anymore. Because I am not drinking again." I shake my head furiously as I say this, which fuels my determination to stick it out… for the afternoon at least.

"You are joking right!" He laughs furiously while I can't help but chuckle along. "You will definitely be drinking tonight, and maybe even this afternoon!"

Just as I'm about to dispute his remark, I hear a women calling out Edward's name.

"Why did you and Em just leave us standing by the shore? We looked like doughnuts!" The American voice belongs to a pixie-like girl who looks no older than 18. What she lacks in height, however, she makes up for in her sharp featured face and bell-like voice. _She's beautiful. No way I will be able to live up to her. _

"Alice," Edward groans, looking to Emmett for help. "These are our new friends. This is Bella, and Rosalie".

I can't help but be kind to her despite her obvious admiration for Edward.

"Hi, I'm Bella", I wave to the girl, Alice.

She suddenly gasps and looks to the guy next to her, whom I hadn't noticed before. They exchange a smirk and return their attention to me.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice, Edward's cousin, and this hunk of loving here is my boyfriend, Jasper". She laughs and bends down to give me a massive hug. I'm so stunned already about the revelation that she is not only a family member, but also has a boyfriend, that her hug goes unnoticed. _He's single and ready to mingle! _

"I'm Jasper," Jasper announces, coming to my rescue by prying Alice off me. He is about Edwards height, but no where near as muscular. He has a leaner build and golden hair that falls over one eye. "Sorry, she's a little excited to meet you, is all". His accent has a Southern touch and he sounds like a cowboy.

Alice doesn't pay any attention to his remark though, and next hugs Rosalie as well.

They start talking like they were old friends about fashion, while I sit talking to the boys about the English Premier League, which I have no idea about.

"Yes, but Arsenal are totally defeating everyone this year!" Emmett wails, getting emotional about the team he supports.

"Who cares about Arsenal?" Edward pipes up. "I just know that no matter what, Tottenham will always be my team."

"Amen." Praises Jasper, who has pulled a bed over.

"Oh lord, boys. You will get along famously with my Dad," I say. He's a huge football supporter, dragging me to all Tottenham's matches when I lived with him after my mother died.

"Hey guys?" Alice calls over. "We were wondering if you were all hungry? We want to go and get a bite before the buffet ends".

"What's the time?" I ask.

"It's gone 2 already! We've been sat here like this for a good 3 hours". Rose announces, smiling to me.

"You're kidding right?" I exclaim. "I'm going to get a mega sunburn now." I groan, trying to assess the damage.

"You're fine," Edward announces, examining my back. Somehow during talk of football, he has moved over to where my legs lie, and he now presses his finger to my thigh, while Emmett and Jasper begin putting on shirts. "Does that hurt?"

"Not really, but your hands are super cold!" I tremble in jest to make it seem more realistic, to which he laughs.

Suddenly, I'm being picked up from the bed and tossed over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" I scream when he pretends to drop me, and I almost scratch his back. "Put me down, Edward!"

He just chuckles and slowly lowers me to my feet, hugging me close for a minute. When our eyes meet though, he stares into mine for a while before he sighs.

"Let's catch up with the others, hey?"

I'm partly out of breath and so confused, but I act like it's no big deal, and grab my skirt, pulling it on. Edward had been in a t-shirt since meeting with us this morning, and when he pulls it off, due to the sweat that now mars it, I see his torso. And may I say, it is one fine torso. His six pack glistens with sweat and is so perfect I want to cry.

I stare for more than is probably necessary, and then meet his eyes. He has a glimmer of mischief in them, and I smirk at him.

"I'm going to have to run back to the room to grab an extra shirt; you mind coming with?" he asks me.

I look over my shoulder to the others, and find they have already left us for the buffet.

"Okay, but let's be quick; I want something big for lunch!" I laugh manically, while Edward stares at me with a bizarre look. Suddenly, he lunges and I scream, ducking and heading towards the rooms.

We chase each other to his room, him winning that race, and he lets us in the door.

I had expected to see piles of dirty clothing and empty plates literally the floor, but everything looks so clean. I know the cleaning staff haven't been through yet, but I'm still astounded that Emmett and Edward keep such a clean room.

"How is this place so spotless?" I question, shocked.

"It's all about who you know, Bella," he winks at me, grabbing clean button down white shirt.

He turns to me suddenly, and I montion with my finger for him to come to me. He smiles and drops the shirt onto the bed, walking towards me.

"I really like you Bella," he says once we are facing one another.

" I like me too, Edward," I banter with him, to which he starts tickling my sides.

"STOP! STOP, EDWARD!" I scream, desperately trying to stop the onslaught of laughter. We suddenly fall onto the bed, and his body covers mine.

"I really want to kiss you, Bella," he says, his hands becoming soft against my sides now.

I can't say anything to him as of yet, so I jerk my head in a nod.

He understands my attempt to nod, it appears, and advances his lips to mine…

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please? Thanking you!<strong>


End file.
